peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 May 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-05-04 ;Comments *Peel appears to have had contrasting fortunes in his two gigs in Scotland the previous weekend. After an email from a listener saying how much he'd enjoyed Peel's DJ set in Edinburgh on the Saturday: "It was a good night and I did thoroughly enjoy myself. The night before in Glasgow, through no fault of the organisers, the Triptych people, it wasn't such a great success, because I think Mute Records were involved and for some unaccountable reason they decided that I had got to do my set in two parts, half an hour apart, and in different rooms. And as the equipment in the first room wasn't working, it made it really difficult to carry it off with conviction. So my apologies to anybody who came along hoping for a good time from me at least. I'm sure the bands and things that played were magnificent, but I was far from it." He later says that he hopes to go back to Glasgow in the future to play a full set. *There is a competition in the chat room to win Nick Cave DVDs and a broken drumstick from Lightning Bolt. *Staying with the chat room, John sounds amused to learn that user "Randy Fishcake" is in there again. Randy is one of the lucky winners of a Nick Cave DVD. *The Eddie Holland track is played because tomorrow night's session guests the Vaults cover it. *Peel is impressed with the new Morrissey LP, explaining "I thought that Morrissey was a spent force, I cannot tell a lie." *Archie Ravenscroft's father Ashley is revealed to be a supporter of Queen's Park Rangers FC. Sessions *22-20s. One and only session, recorded 21 April 2004. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *XBooty: Untitled (O Superman) (12") White Label :JP: "Well I'll tell you what, if this rapture business comes about and we all rise on pillars of fire into heaven, I want to take that record with me." *Yourcodenameis:milo: All Roads To Fault (CD Single) Fiction *22-20s: Such A Fool (Peel Session) *Spectr: Saigon (CDR) White Label *Segue: "...your majesty what does my King wish me to do? First, call out the entire army so that I may review it. At once, your majesty..." A very crackly recording of dialogue that sounds like it is taken from a 1930s historical film drama. *Elliot Brood: Oh, Alberta (EP - Tin Type) Electro Photo *Smashed Femur Dance Party: Jumping Jack Flash (Various LP - Old Tyme Lemonade) Hospital Productions *Magnum 38: Zerstäuber (EP - 4 Fois Le Petit Mort) Shitkatapult *Futureheads: Decent Days and Nights (Promo Album) 679 *Trans Am: Idea Machine (LP - Liberation) Thrill Jockey *22-20s: Why Don't You Do It For Me? (Peel Session) *Segue: Extract from a Noel Edmonds prank phone call. *Mampi Swift: Drunken Stars (12") Charge *Eddie Holland: Leaving Here (LP - Mod Fave Raves Vol. 1) Spectrum *Imito: Imitations Of English and Australian Birds (78) Zonophone) (Pig's Big 78) *Orb: Orb Is (Shopping Version) (LP - Bicycles & Tricycles) Cooking Vinyl *Morrissey: I'm Not Sorry (LP - You Are The Quarry) Attack *Hakan Lidbo: Clockwise Original (EP - Clockwise Remixes) Shitkatapult *22-20s: Shoot Your Gun (Peel Session) *Ballboy: The Angels (CD single - Past Lovers) SL Records *DJ Ham: You Ready? (12") Next Generation *Jahcoozi: Fish (Compilation CD - Mark B 03) Wire Magazine :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs, which Peel monopolises with continued complaints about his treatment in Glasgow when his DJ set was mucked about with. *Sodastream: Blinky (LP - A Minor Revival) Lo-Max *Jon E Cash: Cami Carzee - John Peel VIP DUB (CDR) White Label *22-20s: Devil In Me (Peel Session) *Errorsmith: Never Enough (LP - Near Disco Dawn) Unknown :JP: "And now to the final record in the programme, which seems to be the first possibly, in the history of popular music, to combine Satanism and cricket." *Reign Of Erebus: …Angels Brought Thee Ashes (LP - Inversion Principle) Blackend File ;Name *John_Peel_20040504.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions